The Addition
by Kalyte Rose
Summary: When Duo discovers he has a little sister, all the pilots get to know her in different ways. But why is she so secretive about her past? Mainly comedy and romance, but has its drama! CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Arrivals and Surprises

**The Addition**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't claim to either. Gundam Wing belongs to its proper creators. I am just some psycho fan who happens to like writing stories. Please don't sue me! (I don't own any of the other stuff with copyrights either)

Author's note: First fan fiction ever…..please be kind.

**Chapter One: Arrivals and Surprises**

The pilots were playing poker in the broken down warehouse they called a base. "Are you sure this isn't cheating, Duo?" Quatre whispered. He had never played before.

"Of course not, Quatre. I wouldn't make you cheat, would I?" Duo insisted, "Now what are Trowa's cards?"

"What are you two talking about over there?" Heero asked skeptically. Quatre was about to tell him when they heard a Gundam powering up.

"Come on, Quatre. Let's check it out," Duo said, grabbing Quatre's wrist and dragging him towards the sound. As soon as the other pilots couldn't hear them, Duo said through clenched teeth, "Quatre don't you dare tell Heero what I asked you."

"It is cheating, isn't it?" Quatre asked looking betrayed. Duo didn't answer. The sound was coming from his Gundam.

"My Deathscythe!" he muttered as he climbed up to the cockpit. Quatre followed, trying desperately to catch up. Duo pried open the cockpit. When they peered inside they saw a young girl running her fingers across the keyboard with rapid ease.

"Now let's see," she mumbled to herself, "Jeez this was a lot easier on the computer at home." Duo opened the cockpit all the way.

"What are you doing to my precious Deathsycthe?" Duo exclaimed.

"I wasn't gonna take it, honest!" she said innocently, "I just wanted to see it! I swear!" Duo was about to yell at her when Quatre intervened.

"Let's take her back to others," he said sternly, "She can tell her story and we can decide what to do with her as a group."

"Fine," Duo said reluctantly. He would have argued, but he knew that tone of voice. Quatre only used that tone when he was taking control of a situation. They went back to the others. Duo dragged the girl kicking and screaming.

"This is child abuse!" she screamed.

"I'll show you child abuse…" Duo said.

"Duo relax," Quatre said rolling his eyes, "As for you, shut up. This is merely a safety precaution. Any way YOU snuck in here."

On the way back, Quatre noted her looks. She had shoulder length brown hair all in braids. Her blue eyes shone under her long bangs. Two pieces of bang on either side were dyed blonde. She was wearing a black leather jacket with the Eye of Horus, an ancient Egyptian symbol of protection, on the pocket. Underneath she was wearing a black tube-top with a red ankh, the ancient Egyptian symbol of life, and black leather pants with a shen, the ancient Egyptian symbol of eternity, on the bottom corners. _She looks like a female version of Duo,_ Quatre thought with a laugh.

"It appears we have an intruder," Quatre said when they got back, keeping his take-charge-tone, "Let's let her tell her story before we decide what to do with her."

"Sounds fine," Heero said nonchalantly.

"Now what's your name, young lady?" Quatre said. His voice softened when he addressed her. He could see her fear.

"My name?" she said timidly. Suddenly she looked defiant. "I left my name when I left my home," she said in a tone that could have been Heero's, "I am 13 and I want to be a Gundam Pilot or at least join you."

"A Gundam Pilot?" Duo said, "Why would you want to go and do something stupid like that?"

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes filled with tears. "Because I am your sister," she said, "I was too young to leave on the streets, so I was given to a rich family. My adopted father was an officer for OZ, but my adoptive mother was secretly against OZ. She told me about you. She had followed your history somehow. That's why I ran away."

"I don't believe you," he said coldly.

"Duo, do you still have my locket?" she said softly. He pulled out a small oval-shaped locket and nodded in disbelief. She pulled out a chain and tenderly took the locket from him. After putting it on the chain, she opened it using a small key in the shape of an ankh. For the first time, Duo noticed the imprint of the ankh on top of the locket. She handed it to Duo. He was awed by its contents. Quatre peered over at it.

"Oh my God, Duo!" he exclaimed. Duo dropped the locket so all could see. Inside was a picture of a 2-year-old Duo holding a small baby.

"It was made for me right before our parents died," she said solemnly.

"What do you guys propose we do with her?" Quatre asked shakily.

"Could you leave us for alone while we talk it over?" Heero asked, a little gentler than usual. She nodded. "I don't know you guys, she was raised by an OZ officer," Heero said quietly.

"But she's my sister," Duo pleaded.

"And she was crying," Trowa said.

"She could have been trained to cry," Heero said.

"The last thing we need is a woman to slow us down!" Wufei said. Everyone rolled his eyes. "What?" Wufei asked.

"Quatre, what do you think?" Heero asked, "You're the most level-headed one out of all of us."

"Well we can't send her back to OZ, she could give us away," he began, "So I propose we let her stay, but keep our guard up. What do you guys say?" Everyone agreed except Wufei.

"I don't want an onna here!" Wufei insisted.

"Wufie, buy a clue," Duo said, "No one cares."

"Don't call me that," Wufei hissed.

"We have made our decision," Heero told the girl, "You can stay but watch yourself. Since you were raised by OZ, we have every right to be suspicious."

"Just tell her everything why doncha," Trowa muttered. Heero gave him the Death Glare. Trowa swallowed hard. "I mean honesty's the best policy, heheh," Trowa said.

"What should we call you?" Quatre asked her.

"Um I guess I never thought of that," she said, "Let's see, I guess my last name should be Maxwell." Duo beamed at the thought. "Now what about a first name," she said.

"We could call her Trio," Trowa joked. Quatre, Trowa, and even Wufei laughed. Heero smirked for a split second.

"Hey, not funny!" Duo and the girl said at the same time. This made everyone laugh, including Duo. The girl just smiled and blushed.

"My adoptive mother used to say I put her in a tizzy," she said thoughtfully, "It's a stupid phrase, but it would make a cool name."

"Then I, Duo Maxwell, by my scythe knight thee Tizzy Maxwell!" Duo said in a royal tone.

"Wow," Heero said, "That was incredibly stupid. You've reached a new level of idiocy, Maxwell."

"Who? Me or him?" Tizzy asked laughing.

"Oh no!" Trowa added in disgust, "Now there are two of them."

Slowly, all the Pilots left until it was just Duo and Tizzy playing. "So, who were you raised by?" Duo asked.

"If I told you, you would kill me or use me to find him," Tizzy replied, "Despite my hate for him, I owe him my life."

"Ok, that was deep," Duo said, "Sorry I don't do well with these kind of things."

"I don't care," Tizzy said smiling, "I need to keep my sense of humor. When people get too serious, their souls die."

"So that's why I still act like I'm 8," Duo said, looking thoughtful, "its all clear to me now." Tizzy laughed.

"So what do you think of the War, Duo?" Tizzy asked.

"Well I am a total oxymoron when it comes to the war," Duo said, "Piloting a Gundam is wonderful, but death is my ultimate enemy. Death is an awful concept."

"What is it like to pilot?" Tizzy asked, "Your Gundam amazes me."

"It's wonderful. To have something of that proportion and strength bend to your will is invigorating," Duo said, more to himself than her, "I doubt there is anything like it."

"Wow," Tizzy said, "My dream has always been to pilot a Gundam. It has been my ultimate goal for as long as I can remember."

"So why did you choose to run away now?" Duo asked.

"My mother was discovered and arrested," Tizzy said looking down, "I pretend to know nothing and I also pretended that I was completely for OZ. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done." Tears streaked her cheeks. Duo pretended not to notice.

"Such bravery deserves a just reward," he said grandly, "And your gonna get one!" Duo leapt up and motioned for Tizzy to follow him. "Come on, before the others wake up!" Duo coaxed. She followed in disbelief.

_What's he doing? _She wondered. Suddenly he boarded his Gundam.

"Come on. This will be fun!" Duo told her. She boarded and Duo explained the controls to her as he started the marvelous machine. She watched carefully, taking mental notes as he expertly maneuvered Deathscythe. To her surprise, instead of just showing her things, he took the Gundam out of the warehouse and into a nearby wood.

After showing her all the controls, he said, "Now why don't you try?"

"A-are you s-serious?" she stuttered.

"Of course I'm serious," Duo said laughing, "I wouldn't deprive my little sis of her life-long dream now would I?" A warm feeling filled Tizzy when Duo called her "little sis". But she merely smiled and took the controls. _I'd better brace myself, _Duo thought _I remember the first time I piloted. _To his surprise, she controlled the machine exquisitely. She piloted like she'd was born in the thing. Her motions weren't as fluid as Duo's, but he was still astounded. They played around in the Gundam until Tizzy got tired. They headed back to the warehouse completely worn out.

"I just thought of something," Tizzy said, "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Um, gee I dunno," Duo said rubbing the back of his neck. He winced. "I guess the couch," he said, "Sorry."

"Why?" she asked wrinkling her nose, "I don't care." Duo nodded. He began to leave. "Duo wait," she said suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked. She sifted her weight uncomfortably and pushed back a strand of hair.

"I-I love you, big brother," she said shyly. Duo smiled.

"I love you too, little sister."


	2. Opponents and Apprentices

**Chapter 2: Opponents and Apprentices**

Tizzy wandered aimlessly around the house. She was trying to get a feel for the place. She turned down a fairly long hall. One of the doors was open. She peered in and saw that the room was empty. "It can't hurt if I explore a little," she assured herself. She pranced in and looked around. Judging by the contents she could tell it was Trowa's. She noticed an open case containing a flute. "Wow, I didn't know he played," she said to herself, picking it up. She tried to play. It sounded ok, but she could tell she was doing something wrong. Forgetting where she was, Tizzy attempted to find the problem.

Quatre and Duo where watching TV. "Is that Trowa?" Duo asked wrinkling his nose.

"No..." Quatre said. Trowa came in.

"Does anyone know who got a hold of my flute?" he asked.

"No, actually we were just wondering about that," Quatre informed him before Duo had a chance to run his mouth.

"Well I'm gonna go see," Trowa said, looking confused. He followed the sound back to his room. He walked in to see Tizzy mumbling to herself.

"If I could only reach that key…" she said.

"Well, you're holding it wrong for one thing," Trowa said

"Trowa… I… uh," Tizzy stuttered.

"If you wanted to play it, why didn't you ask me?" he said kindly.

"Well, I was adopted by a very prestigious family," Tizzy said, "Everything around me pretty much belonged to my family."

"Have you every played the flute before?" Trowa asked, carefully repositioning her fingers.

"I took lessons for a while," Tizzy said blushing, "but my parents said she was a bad teacher and fired her."

"Now try to play," he said after moving her fingers into the correct position. She played. The result was instantaneous. She played and despite some kinks from inexperience, it actually sounded like a flute. "Would you like me to teach you how to play?" Trowa asked when she finished.

"I'd like that," she said softly. She was amazed. _I can't believe he asked me that!_ she thought excitedly.

* * *

Tizzy ran to catch up "Duo wait up!" she shouted.

"Come on, it's right over here!" Duo shouted.

"Where are we going anyway?" Tizzy asked.

"Here," he said stopping in front a large tree. "Follow me," he said as he began weaving his way up the branches.

"What is your hurry?" she asked sourly. Duo couldn't respond. Despite being there many times, he was still awed. She climbed up beside him and gazed out. From the top of the tree they could see a nearby town. It was a truly beautiful view.

"This is my hurry," he informed her, "This town has perfected the art of hiding. Every 3 months OZ "inspects" this town. Basically they pillage it, taking food and supplies. The villagers pretend to love the OZ soldiers and pretend to love serving them. But as soon as they leave they turn back into colonist sympathizers."

"Wow," she whispered.

"The best part is that OZ soldiers love giving kids souvenirs. The kids pretend to be excited," Duo said solemnly, "but the minute they leave, one of the children starts a fire in the street and the rest of the children come and burn the things the OZ soldiers gave them." Tizzy nodded, letting his comments sink in.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to a figure in the woods below.

"That's Wufei," Duo said, rolling his eyes, "He insists on practicing his fencing even though he has that awesome Gundam."

"Hmm, fencing huh?" she said.

"Uh-uh," Duo said, "Don't even think about it. He's good." Tizzy wasn't listening. She was to busy hopping down the branches. "He won't fight you!" Duo called after her. Tizzy ignored him. When she reached Wufei, she realized Duo hadn't followed.

_He probably went home, _she thought. She approached Wufei.

"Go away woman," he said without looking up.

"I challenge you," she said defiantly.

"I only fight worthy opponents," he said, continuing to fence with an unseen figure.

"Fine then," she said slyly, "I accept your defeat."

This got Wufei to stop. "My defeat?" he asked, "How so?"

"Well if you refuse to fight, it is equivalent to giving up," Tizzy said nonchalantly, "Everyone knows that."

"Fine," he said handing her an old, fragile-looking sword. They fenced for hours, neither showing any weakness, nor gaining an upper hand. Wufei finally voiced this fact. "Neither of us has gained anything," Wufei said, "I cannot defeat you, but I doubt you can defeat me." Tizzy was relieved, because, despite her prowess, she was getting tired.

"Then it's a draw," Tizzy answered, planting her sword in the ground.

"I have changed my mind," Wufei said, "You are a worthy opponent."

Tizzy could see Wufei's embarrassment. She decided to save him from any dishonor. "Let us keep this match to ourselves," Tizzy said, "I have never lost, and word of my not vanquishing an opponent could ruin me."


	3. Chances and Loyalty

**Chapter 3: Chances and Loyalty**

"Quatre, meet me in the living room at midnight," Heero whispered, "Tell Trowa to come too." Quatre nodded. He was used to these kinds of meetings. "I have already told Duo and Wufei," Heero added, "Make sure Tizzy doesn't find out about this." Quatre nodded again and headed down to Trowa's room.

"Trowa, Heero's called a meeting," Quatre said shutting the door, "Make sure Tizzy doesn't find out about it."

"Wow. Heero hasn't called a meeting in a while," Trowa said, "I wonder what it is all about."

"I think I know," Quatre answered, "He's real suspicious of the girl since she was raised by an OZ officer."

"Oh yeah," Trowa said, "but what could he be plotting?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Quatre said angrily, "She came to us for help, we have no right to be suspicious."

"She did say she was raised by OZ," Trowa commented.

"That's all the more reason to trust her," Quatre responded, "If she was really here to infiltrate, she would never tell us that. You never say anything that might even slightly jeopardize your position."

"Yeah I guess your right," Trowa said, looking a little relieved, "I'm glad you can argue her innocence. She seems like a sweet girl, and truly seems to admire us. She stuttered a little when she spoke with me and did the same thing to Heero. Like she couldn't find the words."

"She barely talks to me," Quatre said.

"Maybe you're her favorite," Trowa said smiling.

"Ha ha ha," Quatre said, "Remind me to laugh even more later."

* * *

"I have called this meeting because I am worried," Heero began, as the five of them sat at the table in the warehouse, "I think that girl might give us away." All the pilots nodded. Not even Duo could dismiss the fact that she may betray them, despite her relation to him. "I have a plan," Heero began, "Do any of you know when she is most vulnerable?" 

Duo winced, then spoke, "She gets on the 'net a lot and she is often wearing headphones."

"Thank you Duo," Heero said, "Tomorrow I will give you the signal and I want you all to go into the living room. No matter what, do not interfere." With this last sentence he looked straight at Duo. All the pilots turned to leave. Heero grabbed Duo by the arm. "Duo, this may be hard on you," Heero began, "but I have to put my mind at ease. But I can promise that I won't hurt her."

* * *

Tizzy sat, typing furiously. Suddenly a hand covered her eyes. She was grabbed roughly. "Don't struggle and I won't kill you," a voice said. It was Heero. He had disguised his voice and led her into the living room, where the other pilots sat silently. "All you need to know is that OZ has captured your precious Gundam Pilots," Heero said coldly. The rest of the pilots understood his plan. He wanted to see if she would change her tune. 

"That means you are with OZ also," Tizzy said sweetly, "Thank you for saving me from these monsters! They were keeping me prisoner!" Everyone gasped silently, and tears streaked Duo's cheeks.

"May I ask the name of my rescuer?" she continued. Suddenly Quatre leaped up, knocking Tizzy out of Heero's grasp and pinning her to the ground. She looked up into his blue-green eyes. She looked over at Heero and realized what had happened. She pushed Quatre off her and stood up. In her hand, she held a knife. She dropped it and grabbed Heero by the collar.

"I could have killed you!" she raged.

"What?" Heero asked.

"She was about to skew you on that knife," Quatre informed him angrily, "She really thought you were an OZ officer. She was going to kill you!"

"Now do you see how loyal she is?" Duo screamed, jumping up.

Now it was Tizzy's turn to be confused. "What is going on?" she asked.

Trowa looked at the floor. "We wanted to see if you would betray us," he said.

"Oh I understand," she said looking at the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I knew it would come to this," she mumbled, as she walked out the door. No one spoke. Quatre glared angrily at Heero, then followed her.

He found her on the front steps, still crying. He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry," Quatre said, "Heero tends to not trust people. He didn't trust any of us for awhile."

"But he has every right to be suspicious," Tizzy sobbed, "If you knew who raised me…"

Quatre grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "You came to us for help," he said, "And you have given us no reason to distrust you. If we had found out from someone else that you were raised by an OZ officer, it would be a different story." Tizzy hugged him. Quatre stiffened. No one had hugged him in a long time.

"Thank you, Quatre," Tizzy said. She rose and went back inside.

* * *

Tizzy sat on Duo's bed holding her laptop. This time, she was not wearing her headphones. Tizzy heard a soft knock on the door. "Duo's not here," Tizzy said, "He's with Hilde." 

"I know," Heero answered as he walked in. "I came to see you," he said timidly.

"What is it?" Tizzy said, a little harsher than she had meant.

"I want you to understand that I have nothing against you," he said quickly, "I just had to make sure you were loyal."

"Heero Yuy, are you apologizing?" Tizzy asked with a cocky smile.

"No, I just…" he stuttered, "I guess so. But don't expect too much."

Tizzy smiled to herself and continued working.


	4. Love and Mistakes

Author's Note: Alright, time to break my silence. I wrote this story a few years ago, and I am trying to update it so it fits my progression as far as writing goes (man, I didn't know how to use commas O.o). I'll try to post the chapters as quickly as possible. BTW, longer chapter, yay!

**Chapter 4: Love and Mistakes**

Tizzy was working on her laptop in the living room as usual. Heero passed by her. _What in the world is she working on?_ he wondered idly. He casually walked over and looked over her shoulder at the screen. She was on a site that held pictures of the Gundam pilots. Some of them were very good, but some were poor, as if taken from far away. He saw her left click and save a picture of Quatre. At first, she didn't notice him. When she did, she blushed furiously.

"Um, these pictures are very hard to find," Tizzy said quickly.

"What are all these from?" Heero asked, slightly appalled.

"Well, its kind of like a war paparazzi," she said slowly, trying to think of a way to explain, "They track you guys from time to time, at least until they lose your trail. I keep my own site full, but don't worry. It doesn't have ANY personal information and if someone traced my computer, I'll just buy a new laptop."

"That's crazy," he replied, surveying her huge folders full of pictures. There was one with each pilots name on it. "How long have you been doing this?"

"A long time," Tizzy responded. "You know, **your** pictures are very hard to find, and people have almost killed themselves getting them," She said mischievously. Heero blushed just as she thought he would. She laughed, and Heero realized she had trapped him.

"Why would you care?" Heero asked. Now it was Tizzy's turn to blush.

"Well…I… uh," she said, trying desperately to think of a comeback.

"I understand," he said, laughing with his eyes, but not smiling.

"Heero, why don't you ever smile?" she said affectionately. Heero wasn't used to being addressed in such a way, so he shrugged and looked away. "Bet you're really cute when you smile," Tizzy said, trying to push his buttons.

"Yeah, whatever," Heero said as he watching put her new picture on a disk. He noticed a lot of pictures of Duo…and of Quatre. He saw a few of himself also. "Got a lot of Quatre, don't you?" he asked

"I like Quatre, he seems like a nice guy," she replied, blushing.

"He says you barely talk to him," Heero said eying her suspiciously.

"I'm shy," she said blushing harder and blinking rapidly.

"Not around me," Heero said, eying her, "Hmm?"

"Fine. You win," Tizzy said, finally, looking away to hide the fact that her eyes were filling with tears, "I'm in love with Quatre. But please don't tell him!"

"I won't," Heero said sympathetically, "but why are you crying?"

"Because I'm afraid," she said as she turned to face him, "I have never been in love before, and I don't want him to find out."

"Why not?" Heero asked. _I hope I'm not prying _Heero thought.

"Because what if he doesn't love me back?" she said crying harder. She felt a gentle hand wipe a tear from her eye. Then she realized it was Heero. She stared up into his ocean blue eyes.

"Every minute you waste thinking about him, you are going to love him more," Heero told her, "You should tell him. Even if he refuses you, at least your mind will be at ease."

"You're right," she said boldly, "and if he does refuse me, I will not cry in his presence. I swear it."

"Good girl," Heero said. She left to speak with Quatre. Heero had never given anyone advice before. He felt a responsibility to her. A responsibility to teach her.

* * *

"Quatre?" Tizzy asked timidly as she stood the doorway of his bedroom. Quatre had been practicing his violin, and he set it down. 

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to," she said, turning her eyes from his gaze.

"Oh. Well, come in. Talk to me," he said smiling. She entered and shut the door. "Do you have something to tell me?" he asked noticing that she was acting more shy than usual.

"I do, but I don't know how to tell you," she said quietly.

"I find it's easier if you just say it, rather than draw it out," Quatre said flashing his comforting smile.

Tizzy swallowed hard, and blushed. "Quatre, I… I'm in love with you," she said finally. Her eyes filled with tears in fear. She forced them back. _I will not cry_ she commanded herself harshly.

"I don't know what to say," Quatre said running his fingers through his hair, "This is a lot to think about."

"I'm sorry," Tizzy said meekly.

"Don't be. It's just…" Quatre said, "I just don't know how I feel right now."

To Quatre's and her own surprise, she forced a smile. "I understand," Tizzy said, "This is a lot to ask of you. Let's just pretend this never happened. Who knows, maybe we will bring it up again."

"Thanks for understanding," Quatre said, smiling in relief. Tizzy nodded and walked out. The minute she heard him begin to play again, she fell against the door. She slid down into a sitting position and broke down sobbing as silently as possible.

This was how Heero found her a few minutes later. "What's wrong, Tizzy?" he asked, "Did you go to… Oh no! What happened?"

"I talked to Quatre," she said, her voice trembling, "He said he didn't know how he felt, and I said to forget this ever happened. And then I left. I'll never be able to speak to him again!"

"Oh Tizzy, you poor thing!" Heero said sweetly, "Look at me." She looked up and into Heero's kind eyes. He was smiling at her. She gasped. "Just because Quatre doesn't know how he feels now, doesn't mean he won't know later," he said. His words comforted her.

"Thank you, Heero," Tizzy said giving a weak smile.

"Come talk with me," Heero said helping her up, "It will take your mind off it." They went and talked in Heero's room, and to Tizzy's surprise, she got him to laugh and smile a few times.

"You know there has been some controversy about whether or not you and Duo are friends," Tizzy said, "Are you?"

"Well sort of…" Heero replied, "Wait a minute, what do you mean controversy?"

"Well the other pilots didn't seem to know and neither did Duo. So I thought I'd ask," Tizzy replied, blushing.

"OK," Heero said in disbelief, "Anyway well me and Duo are friends, but sometimes he talks way too much. No offense or anything."

"None taken," she said, staring at something under his bed.

"Whatchya looking at?" Heero asked.

"Is that _Lord of the Rings_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm reading it for the third time," Heero responded, "I want to go see the movie but I'm afraid the others would laugh if they found out."

"I'll go with you," Tizzy said with a mischievous look, "Then you can use me as an excuse."

Heero paused and then said, "Alright."

* * *

Tizzy and Heero were walking around on one of the main roads after watching Lord of the Rings. "Whaddya think, Heero?" Tizzy asked. 

"It followed the book pretty well," Heero said, a little nonchalantly.

"Aren't we friendly?" she said, pushing him.

"Well all the pilots agree that talking is not my strong point," Heero said bitterly, "And why should I talk? Talking is over-rated."

"Why do you say that?" Tizzy asked.

"Because no one cares what you have to say," he responded, "They are too busy trying to get their two cents in."

"I care," Tizzy said softly. Heero flinched. He was still trying to get used to the gentle ways of a young girl as opposed to his competitive friends in the Gundam house. Tizzy slipped her arm around his. Then she pulled away. "Sorry," she said looking down, "I forgot. Your not that kind of person, are you?"

"I don't mind, I guess," Heero said, putting his arm around her waist. _What am I doing? _he thought, _what is my problem? I've never felt like this. Except with…Relena._ Heero smiled.

"Ha, I was right!" Tizzy exclaimed, stopping suddenly.

"What?" Heero asked, confused.

"You are cute when you smile!" she said triumphantly. She blushed in realization of what she had just said. "I mean…" she stammered.

"You really aren't good at keeping things to yourself, are you?" Heero teased. She smiled, still blushing. They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

They returned to the base around midnight. "Heero, I had a lot of fun," Tizzy said, "You are different than I thought you would be."

"How did you think I would be?" Heero asked out of curiosity.

"Cold soldier," she said nonchalantly, "You kind of are. But you can be kind also."

"Tizzy, I… I…" Heero stuttered. Tizzy nodded.

"Me too, Heero," she said, "Me too." She drew him close and they were about to kiss when…

"And where were you two?" Duo asked, appearing out of nowhere. Heero blushed furiously and Tizzy gasped. She renewed her coolness quickly.

"At a movie," Tizzy said smoothly, "If there is no problem, may we proceed?"

"Well, I…" Duo said, unsure.

"Good enough," Tizzy mumbled. She quickly drew Heero back, and before he knew it, she had pressed her lips to his. Heero pulled away, looking shocked. "Thank you for the lovely time," she said coolly and proceeded back to Duo's room. Duo looked at Heero and burst out laughing.

"You… and …my sister?" Duo said, gasping for air.

"Oh, shut up, Maxwell," Heero said as he marched out of the room, still blushing.

* * *

Heero walked slowly into the living room where Tizzy was sketching. _Just ask her if she was serious earlier,_ he told himself, _if she wasn't, so be it. _He sat down next to her. "What are you drawing," he asked, feeling a little shy. She moved it before he could see. 

"Nothing," she said blushing.

"What is it?" he asked trying to get a look.

"It's nothing," she said laughing a little.

"Show me," he said, smiling.

"Fine," she said, tilting it towards him. It was a sketch of Heero. He blushed. "Serves you right," she said.

"It's good," he said sweetly, "But the subject is poor."

"Aw," Tizzy scolded, "but I'm in love you." He flinched. "Oh my God, did I say that out loud?" Tizzy asked.

"Blonde moment anyone?" Heero asked.

Tizzy blushed and said, "I really do you know."

"What about Quatre?" Heero said a little bitterly.

"You were my first choice," Tizzy said, "but I couldn't just tell you that, so…" Heero gasped in realization of his mistake.

"So you really are," Heero swallowed, "In love with me?" Tizzy nodded shyly.

"The real question is, Heero," she said timidly, "Do you return my affection?"

"I think so," Heero said, embarrassed, "I've never been in love before."

"Let me convince you," she said, drawing him close. She kissed him deeply, this time running her fingers through his hair. And this time he did not pull away. "Heero, I…" she said shyly. He silenced her with a kiss in return.


	5. Interests and Lessons

Author's Note: OK, so this is my fun humor. I hope you like it (blushes). The plot does come back in halfway through!

**Chapter 5: Interests and Lessons**

Five very bored pilots sat silently in the living room. Heero and Wufei had taken the armchairs. Duo was stretched out on one of the couches, and Trowa & Quatre sat on the other.

"I am so bored," Duo complained.

"I have an idea," Quatre said. He flipped upside-down on the couch. "I'll sit upside-down until al the blood rushes to my head and I pass out," Quatre said, "My sisters and I used to do this."

"Let me guess, Quatre," Trowa said, "Your sisters invented this game?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Quatre said. The rest of the pilots sighed.

"Quatre, I wouldn't…" Trowa began when Heero cut him off.

"Let him," Heero said, eyes glowing, "This may be interesting."

"I'll be fine," Quatre said slurring a bit. All the blood in his head was beginning to get to him. "Bunny," he mumbled, delusional.

"What about bunnies?" Duo asked.

"I'm afraid of bunnies," Trowa mumbled to know one.

"AH!" Quatre exclaimed, nearly falling off the couch, "HOW CAN YOU BE AFRAID OF BUNNIES!"

"I don't know," Trowa said.

"What about the white bunnies with red eyes?" Duo asked, shuddering.

"But, bunnies are fluffy!" Quatre said.

"Scary," Trowa responded.

"Fluffy."

"Scary!"

"FLUFFY."

"SCARY!"  
"FLUFFY!"

"SCARY!"

"Is it just me," Heero asked Wufei, "Or are they arguing about bunnies?"

"Baka-onnas," Wufei muttered in response.

"FLUFFY!"

"SCARY!"  
"That's just fine Trowa, because I am afraid of clowns anyway," Quatre said defiantly. All the pilots stared.

"That was mean, Quatre," Trowa said looking extremely hurt.

"I know," Quatre said, quietly, "I'm sorry. I think I'll sit up now." All the pilots sat in a nervous silence.

"Are you really afraid of clowns?" Trowa asked.

"A little," Quatre replied, "I like some clowns."

"I like some bunnies, too," Trowa said.

Suddenly Tizzy came bounding into the room. She leaped over Heero, snatching the remote from him. She leapt over Wufei also and landed on Duo. "Watch it," he exclaimed, moving out of her way. She didn't answer. She flipped frantically through the channels.

"Aah! What channel is Cartoon Network!" she said, panicking.

"Channel 32," Quatre said, "Why?"

"You'll see," she mumbled. She flipped to Toonami just as Tenchi Muyo! was starting. (A/N Flashback anyone?) "This is my favorite show," she said. She explained the whole plot. Duo was extremely interested when she began to talk about Ryoko. "So do you guys understand?" she asked.

"This is cool!" Duo exclaimed.

"It is pretty interesting," Quatre commented. Trowa and Heero nodded in agreement.

"I sympathize with Tenchi," Wufei said, nodding, "Stupid onnas, causing him trouble." All the pilots secretly exchanged annoyed glances.

After Tenchi, Tizzy sat in Heero's lap, and laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed. All the pilots tried not to laugh, except Duo, who burst out laughing.

"Heero, you look about ready to have a heart attack!" Duo said while gasping for air. Before he could say anything else, Tizzy snatched Heero's gun and pointed it at Duo's head.

"What were you saying?" Tizzy said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," Duo said, swallowing hard.

Tizzy set Heero's gun down and crawled back into his lap. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Heero asked smiling evilly.

* * *

Tizzy was once again fiddling with the boy's computer. She had recently discovered the computer the pilots shared. "What are you doing now?" Heero asked. He peered over her shoulder. She was playing a video game.

"I found this game in the disk drive," Tizzy explained, "It's about this really awesome archeologist. She has to solve a whole bunch of puzzles."

"Sounds boring," Heero said nonchalantly.

"She gets attacked by animals like every five minutes and she finds a bunch of different guns," Tizzy continued.

"Cool," Heero said, suddenly looking interested, "Whose game is it?"

"I don't know," Tizzy said, uncaringly. Trowa and Quatre appeared, fighting.

"You were on earlier, Trowa," Quatre said.

"So what?" Trowa said, "It's my game!"

"So this is your game?" Tizzy asked.

"No," Trowa said looking at the screen, "I was talking about a pinball program."

"So, if it's not mine, Trowa's, or Heero's," Tizzy said, "Whose is it?"

"Don't look at me," Quatre said, "I've never seen this game before."

"It must be Duo's. It looks like something he'd play," she said, obviously referring to the fact the archeologist was a girl and had a braid.

"Are you guys talking about me again?" Duo asked, bolting into the room.

"Paranoid," Trowa coughed.

Before Duo could comment, Tizzy said, "No, but is this game yours?" She pointed at the screen.

"No," Duo said, smiling, "But I'd be happy to take it off your hands."

"Baka," Heero whispered to Trowa and Quatre.

"Then whose is it?" Tizzy asked, confused.

"Who isn't here?" Quatre asked.

Suddenly they all looked at each other. "Wufei," they said in unison

"We have to lure him in here somehow," Quatre said.

"I have a plan," Heero said, "Wufei, Trowa says you suck!"

Wufei came in roaring, "Bring it on, Barton!"

"Is this game yours?" Heero asked, eyes smiling at the fact that his little plan worked.

"Where did you guys get my… err I mean… what's this?" Wufei said blushing.

"This is cool game, Wufei," Tizzy said smiling, "I mean most video games aren't about girls!"

"It's not mine!" Wufei pleaded.

"Sure, that's what they all say," Duo said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I guess Tizzy can just save over this existing game," Quatre said, "I mean it's not like it's yours."

"Fine, its mine!" Wufei shouted, "Just don't you dare save over my game!"

"Baited and hooked," Quatre mumbled to Trowa.

* * *

Heero stood leaning against his gundam. He had just gotten back from patrolling the woods and was exhausted. "This stupid war is gonna kill me, Wing" he mumbled nonchalantly to his gundam. Tizzy leapt from Deathscythe and landed right in front of Heero.

"Hi," she said happily.

"Your more hyper than the other Maxwell," Heero commented.

"Well aren't we just a little ray of sunshine?" Tizzy said sarcastically.

"Sorry, patrolling puts me in a bad mood," Heero said sighing.

"I understand," Tizzy said, "It is a pain." She wrapped her arms around him and about to kiss him, when he pulled away. "Your awfully shy, babe," she teased.

"I'm just not used to it," Heero said coldly.

"Let me, please, Heero," she pleaded, "Just let me." She drew him close again and kissed him. Heero wrapped his arms around her and let her kiss him again. "Your hands are shaking, Heero," Tizzy said, looking up at him.

"I told you I wasn't used to it," Heero said. His eyes seemed to smile.

* * *

Tizzy sat on the kitchen counter. It was storming, and she couldn't sleep. _Its midnight_ she thought. Quatre walked in. You could tell he'd been crying.

"Tizzy?" Quatre said, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I can't sleep during storms," Tizzy said, "You look awful. Are you alright?"

"I'll live, I'm sure," Quatre said, "its just nightmares from the war. I wake up at least once a night."

"That's awful!" Tizzy said, "I mean that can't be healthy, Quatre!"

"All I can do is deal with it," Quatre said shrugging, "Want some tea?"

"Sure," Tizzy said, a little sadly. _Poor Quatre_ she thought _He has no one to talk to._ When the tea was ready, they went and sat in living room. "What was your dream about, Quatre?" Tizzy asked.

"It was more of a memory than a dream," he began, "No, I shouldn't depress you with my problems."

"No, Quatre," she said, "I want to know."

Quatre sighed. "My dream was about how my father basically told me he didn't accept what I had become," he said, "He didn't except my decision. He didn't except _me_." He paused to notice the tears in Tizzy's eyes. "And then I dreamt about when he died and…" Quatre began, "And what happened afterward." He looked away in shame.

"Oh Quatre," Tizzy mumbled.

Quatre sighed again. "Don't worry about me," Quatre said, "I'll live." Tears streaked his cheeks, and he felt a soft hand wipe them away. He looked at Tizzy, who wrapped her arms around him. "It feels strange to tell you this," Quatre said, "I haven't talked about it since it happened. For some reason, it comforts me to tell someone."

Tizzy pulled away and said, "How can you live with all your pain?"

"I live to protect the colonies," he said nonchalantly, "It is my only purpose now."

"Do you want to know the real reason I can't sleep?" Tizzy asked.

"Yes," Quatre said, questioningly.

"I was thinking about _my_ father," Tizzy said, "Well I guess he's not really my father. I was thinking about the fact that he works for OZ. I hate him, but he raised me. This whole time, the man who claimed to be my father is my enemy."

"Wow," Quatre said, "It looks like our problems have turned us both into insomniacs." They both laughed. "But Tizzy, what would you do if you met him in battle?" Quatre asked.

"I would be forced to kill him," Tizzy said, coldly.


	6. Death and Coping

A/N: This is my sad sad sad chapter, just so you know. Major OOC for some characters. (Btw, Reviewer Friend, you won't find out who raised her until, like, chapter 13-ish. I'M SORRY!)

**Chapter 6: Death and Coping**

"Another day of patrol," Tizzy sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Heero shouted, turning his gundam to face the Deathscythe.

"Duo said I could patrol in his place," Tizzy said cheerily.

"Oh no," Quatre mumbled to Heero.

"Why?" Tizzy asked, "What's going on?"

"I didn't want to tell Duo in front of you," Heero said, "but I hacked OZ's computers yesterday. They are sending their own patrol down in 15 minutes."

"You have to go back," Trowa said, "We can't have you fighting."

"Why not?" Tizzy said angrily, "I pilot just as well as the rest of you!"

"Onna, it is for your own safety!" Wufei said.

"It's too late," Heero said, "We can't afford to fight without the Deathscythe and I hear them coming. Tizzy, you had better be careful." Heero struck the unknowing OZ troops full force. The rest of the pilots quickly chose opponents.

_My first mission, _Tizzy thought, _I will not fail. _Tizzy chose to take on a smaller Mobile Suit, since it was her first battle. He fought hard but it was obvious who the better pilot was. Tizzy had him down and was about to finish him off when the pilot spoke.

"Wait, let me find out the name of my final opponent," he said as a screen came up. Tizzy immediately recognized him. _It's one of the officers from my father's dinner parties, _she thought. She remembered meeting him and how nice he was. "Elizabeth," he mumbled, "What are you doing with the Gundam Pilots?"

"They are my family now!" she screamed, "I will never go back! I have a mission!"

"I'm not stopping you," he mumbled.

"I...I," she stuttered, "Why can't I complete my mission?" She pulled back. The battle was basically over. The rest of the pilots were watching. Wufei moved to finish him off for Tizzy. Trowa stopped him.

"No Wufei," Trowa said, "She has to make this decision."

"Do it, Elizabeth," the officer said, "I came to die. This was a suicide mission. We knew that. But OZ is stubborn. And wrong. End it for me, please." Tizzy trembled. _I have to, _she thought, _Nothing can stop me from completing my mission!_ She pulled back the green curved blade. She closed her eyes and screaming, brought down the scythe.

"Thank you," he muttered in his last breath.

Tizzy leapt from the gundam and stared at the wreckage. _No, _she thought, _What have I done?_ She fell to her knees as the horror of the situation hit her. _I took his life, _she thought, _he will never see another day… _She broke down crying. She beat the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs. Trowa leapt from his gundam and knelt beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder but she threw it off. "Don't touch me," she muttered, "Look what I have done. What I have become!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look in him in the eyes. "We all have Tizzy," he said softly, "It's part of war. I won't lie to you; you will never be the same. But in that one stroke, that one movement of your hand, the colonies are closer to peace." Tizzy fell sobbing into his arms. Trowa picked her up and began to carry her home.

* * *

Trowa carried Tizzy into Duo's room. Heero went to the living room where Duo was. 

"What happened?" Duo asked, bewildered by all the solemn faces.

Heero grabbed him by the collar. "How could you?" Heero said coldly, "How could you send her in your place? You knew we had a battle today!" Heero shook him violently.

"Heero, relax," Quatre said sternly, "This is no time for more violence." Heero let go of Duo. "Well Maxwell, you had better have a good excuse," Quatre said angrily.

"Oh my god," Duo mumbled, "The OZ troops came _this_ week. I thought it was next week. Tizzy just left with my gundam. I thought it would be fine. What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, no thanks to you," Heero said harshly.

"Do you remember the first battle you won, Duo?" Quatre asked, "Did you get to see the wreckage?" Duo nodded.

"Poor Tizzy," he mumbled.

* * *

Trowa laid Tizzy down in Duo's bed. She cried until she couldn't breathe. Trowa stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. 

"Shh," he whispered, "It's gonna be alright."

"No, it won't be alright," she sobbed, "I knew him, Trowa. He was a good person, but he was trapped by OZ's lies. In the end, he wanted me to kill him!"

"I know it's hard Tizzy, but you have to try to not dwell on it," Trowa said, "It's a hard life but you have to cope."

"I know," Tizzy said, "But it's so terrible."

"Shh," Trowa said, "Sleep now."

"Thank you for your help, Trowa," Tizzy mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Trowa walked into the living room, where the other pilots were. "We need to keep an eye on her," he said harshly, "I'll take first watch, Duo you take second. We'll work it out from there." The others nodded, and Trowa went back to Duo's room.

Tizzy woke a few hours later. Wufei was on watch. "Wufei, what are you doing here?" Tizzy asked, groggily.

"Trowa thought it would be best if someone kept an eye on you," Wufei said slightly embarassed, "You slept for a few hours, so we kept watches."

"Sorry all those emotions really drained me," she said softly, "But it was sweet of you guys to watch me." She smiled at him who just felt even more uncomfortable.

"I was really worried about you," he said shyly, "Onnas like you shouldn't go into battle. I lost my Meiran to battle." Wufei paused and sighed. "I'm just trying to tell you that I know how you're feeling right now," he said finally, softening his tone, "and I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm sure any one of us pilots would understand."

"Thank you, Wufei," Tizzy said softly. She suddenly felt very honored and a little scared. Wufei was the last person she expected to open up to her.

"Well come on," he said, changing the subject, "Let's get you something to eat. It's dinner time and you missed lunch."

"Oh I can tell," Tizzy moaned. Tizzy followed him into the kitchen. Duo was cooking, and the other pilots were sipping coffee. Heero stood up and took Tizzy in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," Tizzy said, pulling away. It surprised her that Heero was being so open about his affection for her. Heero embraced her, and then let her go. He smiled teasingly at her shyness.

"Now who's pulling away?" Heero mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. Tizzy just smiled and waltzed over to Duo.

"They are letting you cook?" Tizzy asked with a look of mock fear.

"Under our watchful eye of course," Quatre commented.

"You can't cook very well either," Trowa said, "Before you moved in with us you had never cooked before."

"What do you except from a rich kid?" Wufei asked.

"I admit it, I am spoiled," Quatre said, "But hey if my servants wanted to do everything for me, I wasn't gonna argue."

"I couldn't cook either," Heero said.

"I still don't know how you got by," Duo commented.

"I stole food," Heero said.

"Oh that's classy," Tizzy said with a sigh. Heero just shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"Tizzy I am really sorry about the battle," Duo said fumbling with his braid, "I didn't know."

"Let's not talk about it," Tizzy said, smiling, "It was a simple mistake." Duo nodded. "What are you making anyway or should I ask?" Tizzyasked changing the subject back.

* * *

Tizzy sat crying in the living room. It was around 1 A.M. She had dreamt about her terrible experience in battle, but in her dream, it was worse. She kept seeing him, the man she owed her life and unhappiness. _Why should we have to make these decisions? _Tizzy thought, _The life of a soldier is a strange one. You're a hero, but the path to get there is awful._ Quatre walked into the room. 

"Tizzy, are you alright?" Quatre asked, taking her in his arms.

"I doubt I will ever be alright," Tizzy said, "I know what you mean about nightmares from the war now. I see the same pain in your eyes as I feel in my heart." Quatre hugged her. She could tell he was crying also.

"Then we should cope together," whispered.


	7. Parties and Replacement

A/N: Holy snot, this is a long chapter, but a lot happens. And I'm starting up again with real plot. Yes plot. I am also stickin' it to the man and rebuilding Relena's character, but the big changes come in the next chapter. I tried to make her more "Heero" appropriate and I hope you like her. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Parties and Replacement**

"Mail's in," Trowa announced, laying a stack of letters on the table. It was a few weeks after the battle incident, and everyone was trying to restore things to their normal order.

"Ooo!" Duo cried, "I wanna sort it!"

"Hn," Heero mumbled. He usually sorted the mail.

"Bills," Duo said, tossing them at Heero.

"Why does Heero get the bills?" Tizzy asked.

"I'm the landlord," Heero said.

"Yeah," Duo said, "We have to pay rent. But it goes toward food and stuff."

"At least that's what he tells us," Wufei added. Heero gave him a dirty look. "A letter from Sally," he continued handing it slyly to him. Trowa whistled.

"What's that, Wufei?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Wufei said snatching the letter.

"Hmm," Duo said, "This one's for Trowa. Strange, you never get mail."

"Who's it from?" Quatre asked eagerly.

"No one," Trowa said snatching it and blushing.

"Let's see, let's see," Quatre said trying to retrieve the letter. After a few minutes of struggle, he slipped it out of Trowa's grasp. "Hey, it's from my sister…" Quatre said looking confused, "Why would she send you a letter?"

"Why else, Quatre?" Duo said, smiling viciously.

"No, no, no!" Quatre cried, "Not another one! What is this like number 17?"

Trowa snatched the letter saying, "Maybe."

"Heheh, it appears you have a letter from a girl too, Quatre," Duo said mischievously, "From Relena."

All the pilots gave Quatre a scared look.

"What?" he said, shrugging, "She's cool."

"She's a stalker," Heero said with a look of terror.

"And she's so proper," Duo said, shuddering, "Actually, maybe you two would make a good couple…"

"Whoa, hold up," Quatre said, "Relena doesn't like me. We are just friends."

"Why else would she send you a letter?" Trowa asked again snidely. Quatre rolled his eyes and opened his letter. Just as he had pulled it out, Tizzy snagged it and leapt onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey!" Quatre exclaimed. Tizzy just stuck out her tongue.

"Read it out loud!" Trowa coaxed. Quatre's eyes got wide, and he shook his head pleadingly at Tizzy.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't _deprive_ the other pilots of this _entertainment_," Tizzy said, "But since Quatre said there is _nothing _between them, it may not be that interesting. What do you think, Hee-chan?"

"Read it," Heero said, in his perfect monotone. He did his best not to show Tizzy, but Duo noticed it. Heero looked jealous.

"Alright," Tizzy said, as Quatre turned pale. The letter read as follows:

_Quatre!_

_Hey babydoll! How are you? Better still be alive. Thought you should know I am holding this ball…conference… thingy and I need someone to keep me company. Now I have specific instructions for you. You will come, and you will drag Trowa and Heero along (don't bring Duo, he'll scare away all the sane people). And you will also bring a **close** friend of yours. Close, very close, are you catching my drift? Good. pats head If you follow these instructions, I will take you to another party. Heheh, our kind of party… I better see you. Info is on the back._

_Lovingly,_

_Lena_

"Aww, how sweet!" Tizzy said, laughing.

"Yeah there's absolutely nothing going on between you two," Trowa said sarcastically, "Tell us the truth!"

"There is nothing between us!" Quatre pleaded.

"Not from the sound of this letter," Wufei said smiling evilly, "Babydoll!"

"Come on!" Quatre said, "We just good friends! Lena just likes to act like there's more. That's just the way she is."

"What's with calling her Lena?" Duo asked.

"That's what her close friends call her," Quatre said, "You guys really don't know very much about Lena. She's a lot of fun when she is comfortable with people."

"She did sound different in that letter," Heero said, "Not very much like the Relena I know." Duo was sure of it now. He could see pure jealousy in Heero's eyes. He decided to change the subject.

"So are you going to go to the party, Quatty?" Duo asked.

"Sure, why not?" Quatre said, "Trowa, you and Heero are coming with me right? Right?"

"Sure," Trowa said, "Sounds like fun."

"Absolutely not," Heero said, in a low voice.

"Please?" Quatre said, "I wanna go to the other party too! C'mon! Just pretend like you're a nice guy for one day?"

"Hn," Heero said reluctantly.

"But who else are you going to bring?" Duo asked eagerly.

"Not you," Quatre said. Duo's face fell.

"I'll go!" Tizzy said.

"Sounds good," Quatre said.

"Hold on, is it formal attire?" Tizzy asked timidly.

Quatre flipped over the letter. "Uh, yeah," he said after scanning the invitation. Tizzy nodded and bit her lip. Then she leapt down from the counter and walked out.

"What's with her?" Quatre asked.

"I'll find out," Duo said as he followed her. He found her in his room pawing through the few things she had brought with her from her foster home. "What's up?" Duo asked.

"Nothing, it's just…" she stuttered, "nothing, never mind."

"No, really, Tiz," Duo said, "What's wrong?" Tizzy pulled out a yellow dress with a large bow in the back.

"This, this, scary _thing,_" she said angrily, "is the only dress I own!" Duo winced.

"It's not that bad," he said wincing and trying to be sympathetic.

"Yeah right!" Tizzy exclaimed, "What was wrong with me then?"

"Ok, now I'm not tracking..." Duo said.

"When I lived with my foster family, I was a total priss," Tizzy admitted, "I recently started becoming very you know... "

"Renegade?" Duo offered.

"Exactly," Tizzy said, "One of my maids noticed the change and said she wondered if it came from my real family. That was when I found out about my past and you."

"Cool!" Duo said, "So when you went rebel, they said it must be in your blood? That makes sense! Now I have an excuse!" Tizzy laughed.

"Now about this dress, what if we dyed it black?" Duo suggested. Tizzy smiled and nodded.

"That would make it somewhat better…" she said.

* * *

"So Quatre..." Tizzy said inching towards him, "Tell your good friend what's really going on between you and Relena?" 

"Nothing!" Quatre exclaimed, "Jeez why does nobody believe me!"

"Come on! You're lying!" Tizzy said, poking him, " 'Lena' sure said some interesting things to you…. 'Lovingly_?'…_What's really going on?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" Quatre said with a sigh. Tizzy nodded vigorously. "Lena and I never went out, but we were really close for awhile," he said, "The media decided that we were too close and basically started making up stories…"

"No!" Tizzy exclaimed laughing, "That's just too priceless!"

"It gets better," Quatre said, "Lena decided that it was so funny, we should actually give them something to talk about. So we started appearing at parties together and such, but never "admitting" to anything. Finally we "came out of the closet" when Lena "informed" all her friends that we were an item. The press eventually figured us out, but Lena still likes to mess around."

"That might just be a sign to you, Quatre," Tizzy said, eyeing him.

"Nah, we both decided it would be better if we didn't try," Quatre said, "We know each other to well to be in love." Tizzy sighed.

"And here I was hoping for some juicy blackmail…" she said.

* * *

It was the night of the party and Tizzy was freaking out. She paced the room. 

"Duo, what am I doing?" she asked frantically, "I can't go to this party! I won't know anyone! What if they don't like me? What if I say the wrong thing? What if…."

"Tizzy, relax," Duo said, carefully throwing up Goldfish crackers and catching them in his mouth, "Besides after this you'll never see these people again."

"Good point…" Tizzy said.

"You'll be fine," Duo told her. A glint came into Duo's eye. "Go get dressed maybe you'll feel better," he said. Tizzy sighed and walked to Duo's room. She walked over to where she had laid her dress. To her surprise, there was a white box with a note on it in the dress's place. She picked up the note.

_Tiz, _

_Heard about your dilemma, _

_Hope you like this better _

**_Quatre_**

Tizzy carefully opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It had a black strapless bodice that came to a point upon a flowing, black A-line skirt. On the bodice, in silver lamé, was a pyramid with a small orb above it, an Egyptian representation of the sun. She carefully pulled the dress out of the box and stared at it in awe. She immediately tried it on.

* * *

Tizzy came out of Duo's room a little while later. She had on the dress from Quatre and the locket that had led her to Duo. Her hair was still in braids, but some of it was sacrificed to make buns on top of her head. She ran into the living room. Trowa sat reading a book. 

"Have you seen Quatre?" Tizzy asked.

"Kitchen," Trowa said without looking up. Tizzy sprinted into the kitchen and hugged Quatre.

"Thank you so much!" she cried. He pushed her away.

"Let me see," Quatre said, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it you ask me?" Tizzy said, "There's no word to describe it! I love it! Where did you find it? I've never seen one with a pyramid."

"Well it didn't come that way," Quatre said, "I had that put on there."

"Holy crap!" Tizzy said, "How much did you spend on it?"

"Are you kidding?" Quatre asked playfully, "You not supposed to ask the price of a gift!"

"Thank you, Quatre," she said lovingly. Quatre nodded and blushed.

"You look great," he said. Tizzy was about to respond when Heero and Trowa came in.

"So, Tiz, ever been to a formal party?" Trowa asked. Tizzy nodded.

"I told you, I lived with a rich family," Tizzy said.

"Would they have made Quatre look poor?" Trowa asked eagerly.

"No…." she said, "Why?" Quatre sighed.

"We have this bet," Quatre explained, "If he can find someone richer than me, I have to give him $300. But Relena doesn't count."

"Let's go and get this over with," Heero said.

"Aren't you excited, Hee-chan?" Tizzy asked, teasingly.

"Ecstatic," Heero said, once again in a perfect monotone.

* * *

The four climbed out of the limo and walked up to the mansion in which the party was to be held. Quatre had insisted they come early, so when they were escorted in, no one else was there. Quatre walked in like he owned the place and told Pagan he knew where he was going. Pagan greeted him as warmly as a butler could and let him through. They walked up a long flight of stairs and followed Quatre to one of the bedrooms. Quatre knocked on the door. 

"I'll be right out!" a voice said, "Jeez the party doesn't start for a half an hour!"

"This is the FBI," Quatre said, "We're here to question you about the bar incident." Relena opened the door. She was wearing a straplesspink dress that ended a few inches above her knees.

"I told you already, I only beat up one of 'em!" she said laughing. She hugged Quatre and kissed his cheek. "It's great to see you!" she said, "Why didn't you RSVP?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he told her, "I followed your instructions." He motioned towards Trowa, Heero, and Tizzy. "Was there a reason behind this?"

"Yes," Relena said, "Trowa, Heero, you two need to get out more. And you must be…"

"Tizzy," she said shyly, "Tizzy Maxwell."

"Maxwell?" Relena asked.

"I'm his sister," she explained.

"You fell for Duo's sister!" Relena said turning to Quatre.

"No!" he said, "Let me explain."

"You better explain," Tizzy said giving him a confused look.

"Relena wanted me to bring my girlfriend," Quatre began, "but as you know, _Lena_, I have no girlfriend, so I brought Tizzy."

"That's really sad, Quatty," Relena said.

"And I suppose we'll meet your boyfriend tonight?" he asked.

"Trapped!" Relena said wincing, "I too am all alone!" Quatre smirked.

"So what have you done to earn the right to stand in my presence?" Relena asked, quickly changing subject.

"Huh?" Trowa asked.

"Maybe we should explain," Quatre said giving Relena a look.

"Yes," she said, "You see when Quatre and I were in school together, we came to the conclusion that being rich automatically gave us a good kid reputation. So we decided to change it."

"You know pull a couple pranks, get in a little trouble," Quatre added, "Small stuff."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Heero said, "You, Quatre Winner, and you, Relena Peacecraft, decided to be Trouble makers?" Quatre and Relena looked at each other.

"Yup," they said in unison.

"I never would have guessed," Tizzy said, "Go on."

"So in order to see each other we had to have a reason," Quatre continued, "We would have had to either done something or have been planning to do something wrong."

"Cool!" Tizzy exclaimed. Heero shook his head.

"So again," Relena said, "What have you done?"

"Well, I learned to play poker?" Quatre said wincing.

"I expected more but that's still pretty awesome," Relena said.

"What did you do?" Quatre asked looking afraid.

"Well," Relena began with an evil looking her eye, "I wrote a runaway note saying 'I am tired of being Queen of theEverything, Goodbye' and went to a party. When I got back everyone cried and acted really surprised. I still can't figure out why." By the time she finished Quatre and Tizzy were cracking up. Even Heero and Trowa managed a smile.

"I think you're winning this contest," Quatre said, gasping for air, "So why are you throwing this party anyway?"

"Well I figure if I throw a ball every once and a while and invite a bunch of rich kids," Relena said, "They won't suspect I've changed. After I throw my boring balls, I throw a real party to cheer myself up."

* * *

"Roxy, these are my friends, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Tizzy," Relena informed her friend. The ball had started and the boys were pretty bored. 

"Pleasure to meet you," Roxy said offering a curtsy. She had black hair with out-of-place red streaks. Her eyes were a brilliant green. She whispered something to Relena. Relena laughed and nodded.

"Good," Roxy said sighing and relaxing, "And I thought I would have to be formal with everyone. So if you guys are Lena's real friends, are you comin' to the party at eleven?"

"I don't know," Quatre said, "Did I earn it Lena?" He gave Relena Bambi eyes.

"I guess so," Relena said, "You didn't follow my orders exactly but…"

"If I had a girlfriend I would have brought her," Quatre said gritting his teeth.

"Oh you're not going out with anyone?" Roxy asked, moving towards him.

"No, he's not," Relena said smiling.

"In fact he's looking for someone tonight," Trowa said, pushing Quatre towards her.

"What? Would you two matchmakers knock it off?" Quatre said as slipped out of Trowa's grasp, "I can make my own friends, thank you!" Relena and Trowa swapped amused glances.

"Oh great now they are going to help each other!" Quatre cried, "Roxy, I apologize, my friends are crazy. Despite the fact that they are both single, they think it's a crime that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Aren't you abused?" Roxy said shaking her head sarcastically, "Why don't you come dance with me?"

"Well…" Quatre said.

"If you don't dance with her I'llkick you," Tizzy said, pushing them off.

"Not you too…" Quatre moaned as he walked off with Roxy.

Heero grabbed Tizzy around the waist and whispered, "That's rather unselfish of you." Tizzy's smile faded.

"I just want his happiness," Tizzy whispered back. She gasped as she realized whom she had said it to. "Heero, I…" she muttered. Heero shook his head.

"I understand," Heero said, "We would have never lasted. You're in love with him. I've tried to ignore the hints, but it's obvious now."

"Heero, I'm sorry," Tizzy said turning to face him, "I did love you…"

"No, don't apologize," Heero said, "You have taught me something, Tizzy. Trust. You were patient with me and held my hand every step of the way. Now it's time for mylast lesson. I'm learning how to lose. Goodbye Tizzy Maxwell." Tizzy nodded. She kissed him and pulled away. As this was happening Relena was watching, with jealous eyes.

_No,x _she ordered herself, _You mustn't do anything. You've tortured him enough. In fact…_ Tizzy walked over breaking her thoughts.

"Is there a lady's room here?" Tizzy asked. She tried to hide her pain as Relena pointed it out. As soon as Tizzy was gone, Relena walked over to Heero. She could have sworn she saw him wipe his eyes, but when he looked up she couldn't tellthat he'd been crying. She ignored it and continued with her plan.

"Can I speak to you in private?" she asked. Heero's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly, but he nodded anyway. She pulled him into another room.

"Don't worry this isn't some crazy attempt to make a pass at you or anything," she said laughing a bit, "But I feel like you should know something." Heero nodded again and appeared to brace himself.

"I want to apologize for, well, stalking you basically," she said. Heero's surprise was apparent and Relena sucked in air, trying to gather the courage. "I was going through a rough time and I really can't explain my behavior," she continued, "I guess, I did it because you seemed like a strong person and I thought I could draw strength from you. I was still wrong and I'm sorry." Heero looked away then back at Relena. He couldn't believe what he had heard. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to decide if she was serious. "Am I forgiven?" she asked, smiling at her own pathetic-ness.

"I suppose," Heero said softly as he walked from the room.

* * *

Heero stood talking with Quatre and Trowa. "Can you believe she said that to me?" Heero asked. 

"I can, Relena is that kind of person," Quatre said looking away, "If she feels like she's been the slightest problem, she'll confront you about it."

Tizzy strolled over to where they were. "What do you think?" Quatre asked.

"These things are all the same," Tizzy said, "A bunch of rich people with masks of sincerity." He sighed.

"Exactly. These people are supposed to be beautiful and glamorous, but most of them are just trying to keep up with the Jones's," he said, "It's no different than in any other class of people."

"At least the other pilots and I are here," Tizzy told him.

"True," Quatre said, "That makes it a lot more fun."

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Aren't I supposed to ask that?" Quatre said.

"Well I'm just breaking all the rules aren't I?" she said laughing as he led her to the floor.

Meanwhile Heero watched with jealous eyes. Trowa noticed.

"Relax Heero," he said, "Its just Quatre."

"I know," Heero sighed, "Besides I did just let her go..."

"What?" Trowa asked shocked.

"I can't ignore it," Heero said, "She clearly has feelings for Quatre." Trowa looked down.

"I noticed, but I figured it was just my imagination," he said, "but still its got to be tough." Heero nodded grimly.

* * *

The party came to a close at 10 P.M. and the boys and Tizzy were told to meet Relena in front of the mansion. 

"Now," Relena said smiling evilly, "I have strict instructions for you. Go home and change into the best party clothes you have. I'm not talking about suits and dresses; I'm talking jeans, t-shirts, the whole she-bang. Oh and grab Duo, he'll fit in at _this_ party. Meet me back here at 10:30 and Quatre, bring the RED limo." Everyone looked at Quatre.

"You have a red limo?" Trowa asked.

"And a lime green one," Quatre said blushing, "Lena insisted."

* * *

A/N: Love me, Hate me, just wanna say hi? R&R! Please?

Please?


	8. Real Parties and More Love

A/N: Well I'm back to my shorter chapters. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8: Real Parties and More Love**

"We're seriously going to a party? A real normal teenage party?" Duo exclaimed. Tizzy nodded as she grabbed her leather jacket off his bed.

Duo folded his hands and looked up, "Thank you."

"Are you guys coming or not?" Quatreasked as he appeared in the doorway.

"I don't know, am I?" Duo said, cocking his head.

"If you two don't get out to that limo soon, no," Quatre said. Duo sprinted out of the room. Tizzy began to walk out with Quatre.

"Who would have thought YOU would be taking us to a party?" Tizzy said, wrapping herself around his arm.

"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked.

"Well it's like you and Relena said," Tizzy responded, "being rich does give you a good kid rep." Quatre sighed.

"I guess we'll never shake it, will we?" Quatre said, "In a way I guess it's a good thing. I'm pretty careful when it comes to getting in trouble. I usually need someone like Lena to convince me it's a 'good idea'."

"I can tell," Tizzy said, "Why don't you ever make trouble with Duo, then?"

"Hmm, let's see," Quatre said sarcastically, "Maybe because he always gets caught?"

* * *

They went out to the limo and picked up Relena. Shekissed him onthe cheek before givingQuatre's driver directions to another one of her mansions.

"Now you guys can meet my real friends!" sheexclaimed with a mischievous look.

"What do you mean real friends?" Duo asked.

"Well you see I have two sets of friends," Relena said, "One set is very rich and snotty. I really don't like them very much. I just giggle at their stupid jokes and soak up their worship. Then I have a second set of friends. They are my real friends. They're really crazy and a lot of fun. They tend to except just about everyone. You guys will like them, especially you Duo."

"So are we in your circle of real friends?" Duo said, with mock caring.

"No I just let you come for Quatre," Relena said, in sarcastic cruelty. Duo gasped.

"I'm so hurt," he said putting his hand over his mouth and turning away.

"Actually I invited you because," Relena said shyly, "I wanted to see if you guys wanted to be my friends." Relena blushed.

"That's so sweet," Duo said, still with mock sincerity. Relena decided to join him.

"I know, I have a big heart," she said pretending to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Oh there, there," Duo replied. Then he hugged her and she started to fake cry.

"Ok, was it just me," Heero asked, "Or where you joking around with Relena Peacecraft?"

"You leave my new best friend alone," Duo said as he put one arm around Relena, "You've been replaced."

"Ok, I am more afraid than I was before," Heero said. Duo sighed and then pulled Heero asidewhisperingsomething to him. Heero whispered back.

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" Tizzy asked Relena quietly.

"I don't know," she said, "But Heero appears to be agreeing to something. God only knows what Duo is cooking up." Heero smiled briefly, then nodded. Duo smiled back and went back to chatting with Relena.

"This is working out better than I thought it would," Quatre said to Trowa.

"Duo kind of lightens the mood for all us," he said.

"Even Heero seems a little more relaxed with him around," Tizzy added.

* * *

"Is everything ready, Roxanne?" Relena asked, as she strolled in.

"Of course it's ready, I planned it. Mark's band is even set up already," she said, " and don't call me Roxanne."

"If can't call you Roxanne," Duo said as he strutted over to her, "Can I call you baby?"

"It all depends," she said giving him a sideways glance "Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me!" Duo cried, "Allow me to introduce myself. I may run…. I may hide…but I never tell a lie…Duo Maxwell." Duo swept off his hat and bowed. Roxy suddenly started cracking up. Duo looked up in surprise.

"What is it, Relena?" Roxy asked. She turned back to Duo and picked up his braid. "Are you a girl?" she asked. Then she put her hand on his chest. "Or a boy?" she finished. She continued to laugh, harder than ever. Duo threw down his hat.

"I'm a boy!" he said angrily, "It's not that hard to tell!" Roxy gasped for air.

"I was just kidding, honey," she said, sweet as sugar, "I just couldn't resist asking. Just so there are no hard feelings, you are kinda cute. I never met a guy who could wear long hair and still look good."

"Big mistake," Quatre mumbled.

"You think so?" Duo cried in response to Roxy's comment.

"Yeah," she said, "Wanna tell me what that priest's collar is all about?" She pulled Duo over to the couch.

"Does she flirt with every guy she meets?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah," Relena said without thinking twice, "Oh speaking of flirting, guess who's coming to the party, Quatre?" Quatre sighed.

"Should I even ask?" he said miserably.

"Dorothy!" Relena said happily. Quatre's face went completely pale and his eyes wide.

"You invited that crazy, evil, sadistic, psychotic…." Quatre yelled.

"Yeah," Relena said, "I was thinking you two could smooth some things out… if ya know what I mean…heheh…"

"Oh, OH," Quatre said winking in approval, "Ok, I see where you're going with this…"

"Plus I didn't actually invite her," Relena said poking her index fingers together, "She just kinda found out."

"There, there, Lena-chan," Quatre said as he patted her head. Roxy strolled over.

"What are you waiting for girl?" she said, "People will be here any minute! Go change!" Heero looked her over. She had on an American Eagle tee and a pair of flares.

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" he asked.

"Hello?" Relena said, "Can you say boring? I just wore this to get out of the house." She casually walked out of the room. The G-boys shrugged at each other.

When Relena returned, her appearance was shocking. She had on a black long-sleeved fish net shirt. Over it was the remains of a red tee shirt cut into a sleeveless belly shirt. The Killers had been written on the shirt in black sharpie. She had on a pair of black jeans with huge holes in the knees and a flare so big you could barely see the black tennis shoes with dirty white laces. Her accessories included a dog collar, spiked bracelets, and a chain. To top it all off, her hair was tipped red.

"Lena, Lena, Lena," Quatre said shaking his head, "I expected so much more from you. No whip or barbed wire?"

"Shut up, Quatty," she said, "I love my style."

"Me too," Duo said looking her over, "Very nice."

"At least someone approves," Relena sniffed, "What do you think Heero?" To her surprise he smiled and laughed. Laughed.

"I don't think we've met," he said, "I'm Heero Yuy. And you would be?" Relena rolled her eyes and laughed. She was about to respond when a group of people headed by a tall blonde strutted in.

"Well, well, well," Dorothy sneered, "If it isn't _Relena _and her pet Gundam pilots." Duo began to start a fight but Heero held him back. Relena gritted her teeth

"Ah, my good friend, Dorothy Catalonia," Quatre said with convincing sincerity, "How have you been? Well I hope."

"Aren't you a cheeky one?" she smirked, trying to keep her confidence. Frankly, she was a little scared of Quatre. Who knows what grudges he held against her? "I'm surprised you're not afraid of me."

"Afraid? No, I'm much stronger than that," Quatre said, "Besides you and I just don't see things equally. Allow me to explain." He carefully drew out a lighter and lit it. "You see the war as this beautiful thing. Like a flame. It dances so delicately, so gracefully, mesmerizing you." He pulled her hand over the flame, just so she could feel its warmth. Quatre lowered his voice into a smooth, dark tone. "Until it burns you." Dorothy pulled her hand away. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she backed away slowly and shakily. She motioned to her group, and they left. As soon as they were gone, Quatre smiled an evil smile. All the pilots were staring at him.

"_You_ are a Pyromaniac," Trowa said, with a look of fear.

"I'm not a pryo, I just figured…" Quatre said still smiling.

"Man that was beautiful!" Relena said, "I've never seen Dorothy so scared!"

"You weren't really going to burn her?" Duo asked, "Were you?"

"I had no intention of burning her," Quatre shrugged, "Just to scare her."

"It was cool," Tizzy said, "And fire was a great choice, but by chance, why do you have a lighter?"

"Umm…" he stuttered, "I burn a lot of candles…"

"Sure…" Trowa said, "Coughpyrocough."

* * *

The band began a slow song. As usual, couples were made obvious and people left the floor. "How bout it, Quatre?" Relena said smiling, "One for old time's sake?"

"Sure," Quatre said shaking his head. _How cute, _Duo thought, as theRelena leaned into Quatre and the two began swaying gently. He looked up just in time to see Tizzy and Heero glaring at the couple. _Aiee! _Duo thought _What's their problem?_

_My poor Quatre! She doesn't even care about him like I do, the little slut! _thought Tizzy.

_There she is, the girl I can only dream of touching completely wrapped around that little blonde wuss! _Heero thought.

"Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Tizzy asked Heero through gritted teeth. (A/N I love Pinky and the Brain, don't you?).

"Operation Break-up," Heero said, "I'll cut in and you just happen to be sitting there…"

Suddenly, Tizzy laughed. "Hey wait, aren't **we** supposed to be going through a tough break-up?"

"Um, desperate times call for desperate measures?" Before Tizzy could comment on his quick wit, he was asking Quatre to steal Relena. She walked by just in time.

"Now, I can fix things," Quatre smiled at her, "Would you care to dance?" She simply smiled back. "Kinda weird that Heero would cut in, isn't it? I mean, aren't you two dating?" he asked her, feeling Trowa's ever vigilant stare.

"Well, let's just say things have changed."

Meanwhile, Relena thought she was going to faint. _Oh man, his hands are so gentle and he smells delicious, _she thought dreamily _I have to get a hold of myself before my knees liquefy completely! _"So I'm guessing you forgive me?" she said trying to ease her own tension.

"I was never really all that angry at you," he said. He thought for a moment, "A little creeped out, but not angry. I think the reason it bothered me was because it was so flattering. I'm really used to meeting people who don't want to shoot me." She blushed. _Well this is harder than I figured,_ Heero thought, _I can set my damn leg, but I don't know how to tell her. I mean, whatshouldI do? 'Hi, how are you? I'm in love with you?'_

"I saw you kiss Tizzy. You two make an adorable couple," Relena said finally, "Have you two been dating long?"_That took the edge off…_

"Actually we were breaking up." His azure eyes seemed to rest on hers as her knees buckled momentarily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she whispered, "What happened?"

"Um, that's why I'm over here," Heero replied, "I wanted to tell you that…" He breathed deep.

_I can't do it, _he decided, _I really can't say it._ So instead, he took her mouth with his. Her taste seemed to fill his whole body. He kissed her deeply, before looking at her again to gage her reaction. Relena's mind swirled, and she didn't even think as she kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you're enjoying this. I need reviews! 


	9. Second Chances and First Dates

A/N: Alright, just a head's up, there's no yaoi in this. However, I do portray Trowa and Quatre as extremely close friends. But don't worry, nothing more. The ending of this is dedicated to my best friend, Hillary. Long chapter! Much love, minna-san!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Second Chances and First Dates**

The pilots and Relena left the party a little after 3 am. As they piled drowsily into Quatre's limo, Trowa caught Quatre's eye. 'Oh great, that's the "We need to talk" look,' he thought, as Trowa raised his eyebrows at him. Quatre flashed a smile, since he knew he wouldn't have to talk until they were home at least.

However, Trowa's wishes were granted far too early for Quatre's taste. Relena had fallen asleep on Heero's shoulder, something he would have delighted in, except Duo had fallen asleep on his other shoulder. And he couldn't move Duo for fear of waking Relena. Conflicted, Heero nodded off as well. Trista had fallen asleep with her head in Duo's lap, which simply added to the comic scene. Quatre laughed nervously, "Boy, we're a tight group."

"So what's going on?" Trowa asked, flickering a smile.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I saw Heero kiss Relena tonight," he replied in a smooth tone.

"What! Really?" Quatre said, shocked, "So that's what Tizzy meant by 'things have changed.'"

"Do you think they broke up?"

"Well, if you said he kissed Relena…" Quatre laughed, "I'd take that as a definite break-up."

"You seem happy," Trowa said, still smiling a silky smile, "Why is that?" Quatre blanched. How did the young pilot sitting next to him look right through him?

"Um, the thing is…"

"Yes?" Trowa smirked at the blonde Arab.

"I told you what she said to me, that one day," Quatre explained quickly, "About being in love with me? I've been thinking about it. If she told me that, why was she with Heero the next day?"

"Maybe she had conflicting emotions," Trowa said, a little too confidently, "Maybe she liked both of you." Quatre narrowed his eyes at him.

"What would make you say that?"

"You're not the only one who talks to me in this house." Trowa jerked his head in Heero's direction.

"So she liked both of us." Quatre leaned back against the limo seat, thinking.

"You still didn't answer my question," Trowa said, "Why are you so happy about this change of plans?"

"I think I have feelings for her," Quatre said simply. 'There, now he knows,' he thought triumphantly.

"And what makes you think that?" Trowa asked, spreading his hands, " You two hardly ever talk to each other." Quatre's heart sank. Leave it to Trowa to continue interrogating him.

"Sometimes, I think I need to find a new best friend, you know that?" Quatre shrugged, trying to turn the tables.

"No one said you have to tell me," Trowa said with a pompous smile.

Quatre sighed. "I've been talking to her almost every night now," he explained, "You know about my insomnia. She usually wakes up about the same time I do."

Trowa laughed, "So you two have been having a secret friendship?"

"Ack! Well, I wouldn't call it secret…we just never see each other much during the day…"

"Even though you live in the same house?"

Quatre sighed again. There was no winning this. "Alright, so I was being secretive," Quatre said finally, "I just didn't want anyone- namely you and Heero- to notice I was falling for her."

"I don't think that's a problem anymore," a voice interjected. Quatre and Trowa looked up to see Heero watching them both.

"Man you two are so sneaky!" Quatre whispered angrily.

"Maybe you can fill us both in on the details," Trowa said, smiling at his fellow pilot.

"Or maybe I'll leave you two gossips to discuss it among yourselves."

* * *

"You kissed her!" Tizzy yelled from the doorway.

"Don't make so much noise!" Heero yelled back. He clamped a hand over her mouth before dragging her into the room and slamming the door. "Who told you that?"

"Wufei overheard you telling it to Duo," she said, "Did you really kiss her?"

Heero raked a hand through his hair, "Bunch of nosy gossips," he murmured, "So what if I did kiss her?"

"Well, its just so…so…un-you!" she replied, still looking at him saucer-eyed. Heero shrugged.

"And I have you to blame for that," he said simply.

"But why'd you just kiss her? Isn't that kinda brash?" Tizzy asked, sitting down on his bed. Heero laughed lightly, and Tizzy could swear he blushed momentarily.

"I couldn't tell her," he said, "I just didn't know how. I was thinking so hard about how I could let her know, then I just stopped thinking." He thought for a moment. "That's what it is with you two Maxwells. You teach people how to not think." Tizzy giggled.

"It worked though, didn't it?" she said, before gasping, "It did work right?"

Heero shrugged again, "She kissed me again afterwards, does that mean it worked?" Tizzy shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet!" she gushed.

"Yeah, yeah," Heero mumbled, feeling slightly annoyed, "So why didn't I see you kissing Quatre? Aren't you supposed to be the one who's good with her emotions?"

Tizzy blushed a deep pink, "I couldn't think of a way to tell Quatre either. It's kinda different with us though. He knows I dated you. He also knows that I, at one point, had a crush on him. But dating another guy doesn't exactly hint at the fact that I still like him."

Heero thought for a moment, "You two talk at night, don't you? He'll probably ask how you're doing after our break up." Tizzy's eyes brightened.

"Thanks, Hee-chan!" She hugged him before dashing off to think of a plan.

* * *

'What am I doing?' Quatre asked himself, 'This is ridiculous, following her out into the woods.' He knew where she was; she had gone to the lake to "think." At least that's what Duo said. 'I really need to do this though, I'm going stir crazy just thinking about it.' It was two days after the party and Quatre hadn't spoken to Tizzy since. He was avoiding her, because he knew that when they did talk, he would inevitably ask her. After what felt like a lifetime, Quatre reached the lake and Tizzy was staring into the pond.

"Hi Tiz," Quatre said softly, so he wouldn't startle her. She looked up at him and smiled what looked like a forced smile.

"Man, I'm glad you're out here," she said shakily, "I was afraid you were mad at me or something; we haven't talked since Relena's party."

"I'm sorry, I've been sorta busy," he lied. She'd hear the truth soon, he hoped. He sat down by her, "So I heard you and Heero aren't together anymore. I'm very sorry."

Tizzy laughed, "It was a fairly clean break. We both knew that things weren't progressing." Now it was Tizzy's turn to tell a little lie, "Besides, I knew he was more in love with someone else." 'Not a total lie,' she reminded herself. "Did you hear he kissed Relena at the party?"

"No!" Quatre replied, as shocked as he could make himself appear, "When did you break up?"

Tizzy blushed, "At the ball."

"Talk about your quick rebound." Tizzy laughed again, a sound that somehow made Quatre feel nervous.

"I told you it was a clean break," she smiled. An abrasive silence fell between them.

"Hey Tizzy? Can I ask you about something?" Quatre's heart felt like it was going to jump into his throat if it pounded any harder, and he knew all of his time for procrastinating had evaporated.

She smiled, relieved of the silence, "Sure."

"Do you remember the night you came to talk to me, um before you started dating Heero?" Quatre said as quickly as he could, "You said we could forget it happened and that maybe we'd bring it up again."

Tizzy looked at him for a moment before smiling slyly, "Does this mean we're bringing it up again?"

"Uh yeah," he replied, breaking away from her gaze. 'Always when I think I'm past the hard part…' he thought. "Well, last time we talked about… this, I told you I didn't know how I felt about you."

Tizzy merely nodded. 'Better not interrupt,' she thought, sweetly, 'Sounds like he's been thinking about this a lot.'

Quatre was less calm. He looked at his hands as he wrung them. "Um, I guess I was just thinking that we've spent a lot of time together," he said quietly, "And I was wondering if you'd want to, maybe…" Suddenly, Quatre started laughing.

"Wha-what?" Tizzy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he replied, getting a hold of himself, "I guess I'm laughing because what I want to do is ask you out." She continued to stare at him.

"And why is that funny?" She couldn't help but smile at his mirth.

"Well, I was just thinking about how normal all of this is," he said, "We might be in the middle of a war between the whole human race, but no matter how many anomalies there are in our lives right now..." By this time, Tizzy was laughing in agreement; however the next comment cut her laughter short. "Falling in love is always the same." She looked into his sea colored eyes.

"_Are_ you in love with me?" she asked. Quatre felt as if his heart had sprung an inner leak and sucked itself downward.

"Uh, um…" Now Tizzy was laughing. Quatre turned pink.

"Oh, Quat, I'm sorry," she said, "I think this whole thing is just way too stressful right now. Maybe it'd be good to tell you that you're the real reason Heero and I broke up." Quatre's eyes widened; he didn't want to be on Heero's hit list. "He knew I still had it bad for you. Plus, he was having second thoughts about us too. The whole letter from Relena kind of sealed the deal for both of us." He just looked at her, dumbfounded. She shrugged, then gazed affectionately at him. "So I guess, now I should tell you I'd love to go out with you and we should get together sometime soon." Quatre and Tizzy laughed, both feeling relieved.

The two of them sat there, saying nothing. The sun had begun to lazily drift away, and its progress was charted on the small lake in front of them. "C'mon," Tizzy said suddenly, pulling Quatre up by the arm, "Let's go home." A kind of peaceful silence filled the void between them as they walked back to the warehouse.

* * *

Quatre knocked lightly before pushing the door open a few inches. "Heero?" he asked. 'Just my luck, just my luck…' he thought, as the brunette assassin walked over to the slightly opened door.

"Hn?"

"Ahem…um do you have the keys to the jeep?" he inquired sheepishly. On the way back from the lake, Quatre had gotten an idea. However, it involved the jeep, which was usually only driven by Heero.

Heeroleveled his right eye in between the crack in the door. "Why do you need them?" he said sharply, "Is it mission related?"

"Uh…no, not exactly…"

"Then why do you need to take the jeep?"

Quatre fidgeted. The one day he didn't want to explain himself and to the one person he REALLY didn't want to explain it to. He sighed, "I wanna take Tizzy out to dinner."

The eye narrowed at him. "And why should I trust you with Tizzy?" he replied finally, "As her ex-boyfriend, I have a responsibility to her." Quatre swallowed hard. Could this be any worse?

"C'mon Heero, its me Quatre," he begged, verging on whining, "I just want to take her to dinner. I'll have her home before eleven!" He internally griped, 'Great, now it sounds like you're asking her father for permission or something.'

The eye narrowed again before Heero shoved the keys through the crack in the door, "I'll be listening for you guys at eleven. Now get lost."

Quatre ran off as Heero slammed the door and turned to Tizzy who was sitting on his bed.

"Heero! That was a nasty trick!" she scolded him. She'd been in there since her and Quatre had returned from the lake, because she'd wanted to tell him what had happened.

"I didn't see you doing anything about it," he replied placidly.

"I didn't want Quatre to think I was in here for the wrong reasons," she said, poking her index fingers together. Then she glared at him, "And since when are you Mister Sense of Humor?"

Heero merely shrugged and smiled at her. "Better get going; you have a date."

* * *

Tizzy knocked lightly on Quatre's door. 'I'll just say I wanted to talk to him,' she thought slyly, 'No harm, no foul.' When he opened it, she was lightly enveloped by the smell of cologne and she noticed he was wearing a light blue polo. The shirt was the same color as his eyes, and she thought she was going to drown in them.

"Hey, I was looking for you," he said, beaming at her, "Do you want to go get some dinner?" Tizzy shook her head lightly in order to stop staring at him.

"Oh, uh, sure." She headed for Duo's room to change clothes. When she returned, it was Quatre's turn to stare. She'd changed into a little black skirt and a black button down blouse.

"Lets go," he said, still smiling and leading her towards the warehouse, "I got the keys to the jeep." Tizzy laughed inwardly.

"Nice ofHeero to loan them to you," she said innocently.

"Uh yea."

It was a long drive to town and Tizzy couldn't help but feel anxious. She felt strange being out alone with Quatre. Her and Heero had never really gone on any dates after the first, and that hadn't been intended as a date. And it didn't help that Quatre seemed unusually calm. He'd look over at her every so often and for some reason, it made her self-conscious. 'His eyes look like their on fire, he's so happy,' she thought, 'Has he been waiting as long as I have? And the way he keeps staring at me. Its so genuine…' She decided to watch the road. The headlights swam through the thick woodland ahead of them. The night was quiet, still, and somehow ominous. The shadows began to slowly frighten her. Quatre rescued her from her thoughts. "Are you ok?" he asked, still smiling.

"I'm fine, but its kinda creepy out here in the woods," she said honestly, happy he'd broken the silence.

"I think its because its so quiet," he replied as he slid in a Dashboard Confessional cd.

Tizzy smiled at him. 'How romantic!' she couldn't help but think to herself, 'How on earth did I go from Heero to this?' "So where are we going?" she asked him, trying to keep conversation going. They were on the edge of town.

Quatre blushed, before looking over her, "I was thinking I'll just drive around till you see somewhere you want to eat." She blushed and thought, 'How sweet! What am I gonna do with myself!'

However, there was one restaurant in town, and neither of them said anything as they passed it. Tizzy could have sworn she saw a drug deal going on in the parking lot. As Quatre drove out of town and onto the highway, Tizzy saw the smile begin to fade from his face. She slid her hand under his. He blinked at her, before smiling again. Instead of just holding his hand however, she began to massage his fingers in between hers and run her fingertips along his palm. Altogether, it was very sensual and _very_ distracting.

"I figure we'll just keep driving," he said suddenly, trying to keep his mind on driving, "We can drive to the next town if we need too."

Tizzy shrugged, "It doesn't matter; this is fun."

"I mean, I'll take you anywhere," he said, the fire back in his eyes, "I'll drive to Brazil if I need to. Or to the airport. We can to Paris, if you like. Or London, or Barcelona, or Athens…"

Tizzy was laughing when the two spotted a sign near an upcoming off-ramp. It was above a little lit-up house and the sign read 'Giovanni's.' That night, Quatre settled on taking Tizzy to little Italy.

* * *

A/N: There really is a beautiful Italian restaurant somewhere near Savannah Georgia named 'Giovanni's.' My friend and I used to write stories together, and it was one of our settings. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review either way! 


	10. Advice and Progression

A/N: I don't advocate drinking and driving. Just so you know.

**Chapter 10: Arrangements and Progression**

Tizzy had to admit that maybe letting Quatre talk the waiter into giving them a bottle of wine wasn't the best idea. It wasn't that it wasn't romantic; it was just that she wasn't sure if she could hold her alcohol. After all she was only 15! Quatre however seemed perfectly fine; in fact he'd driven them home with no apparent ill effects. The wine had loosened him up however, and they had to try to stop giggling as they entered the base.

"Its 11:05," Quatre whispered, which made her laugh louder, "We're late." He laughed with her. "Daddy Heero is going to be angry!"

She ssh-ed him, "What Daddy Heero doesn't know…" She laughed again all of a sudden and wrapped her arms around his slender waist. She buried her face in his neck before whispering in his ear, "Did I tell you? The whole time we've been out, I've been wondering what exactly I'm going to do with you. Candle lit dinners with wine and dancing at mysterious Italian restaurants that appear out of nowhere is just far too romantic for my taste. So I've decided."

"And what have you decided?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm going to make you stop smiling," she replied sternly, "The most sickeningly romantic thing about tonight has been how you refuse to stop smiling at me."

"Well now," he said, pretending to be taken aback, "How exactly are you going to do that?" He pulled her closer to him. She inhaled the rich scent of his skin, suddenly more intoxicated by him than the wine. She felt as if she was drinking in the depths of his eyes, when she suddenly found herself staring at his mouth. She had no time to think before his smooth lips were on hers. The feel of him was incredible and she felt her knees weaken as she leaned into him. However, she was sure she'd lost all consciousness when Quatre opened her mouth with his and his tongue began exploring. The wine rushed back as he released her captive senses.

"Did you just slip me the tongue?" she laughed aloud. To her utter horror, Quatre's face paled and he really did stop smiling.

His mouth gaped open momentarily. "I'm sorry, was that too soon?" he asked, pulling the warmth of his body away from her's.

"Oh Quatre, that's not what I mean at all!" she said, sobering up suddenly, "I just didn't expect it, that's all." Somehow her comment didn't seem to help.

"Oh." He forced a smile, "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little paranoid." He kissed her forehead. "And you look like you need to go to bed."

"G'nite, Quatre," she said, wishing there was some way for her to explain why she'd laughed. But he'd already sealed off the topic.

"Night."

* * *

Quatre ran his fingers though his hair as he walked back down the hall. "Dammit, I was doing so well," he thought as he opened the door to his room 

"You're late." A smoky voice emerged from his dark room.

"Uh, what?" He was dumbfounded. This was the last thing he needed.

"I heard the garage door close at 11:03," Heero replied from the pitch-black room.

Quatre suddenly felt very, very angry, which was very, very rare. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, what should I do about it?" Heero asked in an equally cocky voice, waiting for Quatre to back down. Instead he felt a hand grab the front of his shirt.

"I think you're going to get the hell out of my room before I beat the _hell_ out of you," Quatre practically growled. Heero's eyes hadn't adjusted to the light and Quatre had entered the room.

Heero just decided to leave. He didn't want to see the Zero system again and he had a feeling Quatre was pretty close to snapping.

He immediately went into the living room where Tizzy was stretched out on the couch in her pajamas. "Ok, what happened?" Heero said, "I just got my head bitten off by Quatre. _Quatre_." Tizzy groaned and put her hands over her face.

"I'm so stupid!" Heero sat down on the couch next to her. "Everything was going so perfect! But I just had to laugh!"

"Slow down, what are you talking about?" he paused, "Do I smell alcohol on you?" She blushed.

"Quatre thought it would be sweet if we had a little wine to go with the Italian and candlelight," she began, Heero inwardly wincing at the quaint image, "And when we got home, he kissed me, but…but he frenched me!"

Heero started laughing, "So wait, he got you drunk and then put his tongue down your throat? What have you done to this boy?"

"Unfortunately, I laughed at it too," she said, grimly pursing her lips.

Now Heero was practically rolling with laughter, "You did what! He kisses you for the first time and you _laugh_ at him? That's great!"

"I was shocked!" she cried, throwing her pillow at him, "And then I tried to apologize, but he just thought I was insulting him more!" Heero thought for a moment.

"Well you kind of still are, aren't you?" he asked, "I mean, you laughed because you never would have expected that from him right?"

"Not exactly," she said, "Crap, that's totally what he thought, too."

"Then why were you laughing?"

Tizzy sighed, "You have to promise not to laugh _at me_ then." Heero furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'll try."

Tizzy began to argue, but then decided that was probably all she was going to get from him. "Well, it's just so strange to me that Quatre is so serious about me!" she said, sighing again, "I mean we talk all the time at night and he's never once made a pass at me, or even suggested he had feelings for me. And now, he's taking me out to romantic dinners! It makes me nervous; I just don't know how to act." To her surprise, Heero did start laughing. She began hitting him, "You said you'd try not to laugh!"

"You laughed because you were nervous!" he replied, "Why didn't you just tell him that?" Tizzy blinked twice as she inwardly smacked herself.

"I was tipsy, ok!" she cried suddenly, "Besides he wouldn't let me explain."

"Well ok, listen up, cuz I hate giving advice, especially since I helped you with him before," Heero began, Tizzy turning red as she remembered her first problem with Quatre and how it had ended, "Quatre isn't very good at subtle, but he's not overzealous either. Tell him how you feel and he'll understand. As loathe as I am to actually being saying this, 'it will probably help your relationship.'"

Tizzy giggled, "Well thank you, Dr. Phil. That is good advice though; I think I will go tell him. Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Cuz I still feel really light-headed," she said. Heero leaned back so his back was against the couch, but his body was barely touching hers.

"You're so funny," he said, smiling at her.

"Hey, why are you so smiley?" she asked, suddenly realizing how much he'd been laughing at her. Heero looked away and shrugged. Tizzy sat up, "Oh, you're in trouble now. What's going on?"

"Do I really look happier?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," she giggled, "now what's going on?"

"Relena is coming over tomorrow," he said, "We're gonna compare notes on a few books." Tizzy giggled more.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Even Heero laughed a little. Tizzy thought for a moment, "Hey, why exactly did Quatre bite your head off again?" Heero smiled deviously.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Quatre chastised himself as he flopped down on his bed, "Everything was perfect. Too perfect maybe. Murphy's frigging law." He started to sigh, but as he inhaled, he smelled Tizzy's perfume. Suddenly all he could think about was the kiss itself. "Guess Murphy's law isn't done with me yet." It too had been far too perfect. The way she'd leaned into it, the feel of her body against his, the taste of her mouth… "That's it," he thought, "If I suffer, someone else can suffer with me!" 

He found himself rapping softly on Trowa's door before letting himself in. "Come in," was the soft reply. He cracked the door before letting himself in. Trowa was reading, so Quatre flopped down next to him on his bed. "You know, it's your comfortable tendencies such as you just displayed that create the rumors about us," he said dryly, not looking up from 'The Scarlet Letter.'

"Yes, I do know," Quatre replied, "But you're then one who's getting lectured today not me." He rested his arm over his eyes, "In fact, I completely blame you for what happened tonight." Trowa laughed and finally set the book down.

"I'm listening," he said, "What happened and why is it my fault?"

"Its your fault because I'm not you." Trowa laughed again, but stopped when he realized Quatre wasn't laughing with him.

"Huh?"

"I've seen you do it millions of times," Quatre said, "You take them out, you bring them back, you kiss them and then well…I don't want to think about it since most of those girls I've seen you with are my sisters." Trowa's eyes widened.

"You tried to score with Tizzy?" he asked, shocked.

"Not my point!" Quatre said sitting up angrily.

"Well you're certainly being very Poe about it," the other pilot said, "Get to you're point."

Quatre sighed, "So we went to this Italian restaurant, and we had wine and candles and everything else. But when we got home, I kissed her and …she laughed at me!" Trowa was nearly dying of laughter.

"Why?" he asked, "You can't be that bad of a kisser."

"I don't think that was the reason," Quatre said grimly.

"Then the reason was…"

He pursed his lips, before replying softly, "I sort of put my tongue in her mouth…" Quatre never would have guessed Trowa's reaction.

"Really? Wow," he paused, "You really have been spending too much time with me. But why did she think that was funny?"

"Take a wild guess," he said, lying back down, "I'm obviously not the kind of guy who does things like that."

"That doesn't sound like Tizzy to me," Trowa said, furrowing his eyebrows, "Are you sure that's why?"

Quatre blushed, "Well, she didn't say that, but I just figured…she was a little bit intoxicated…dammit! Why do you have to be so right?"

"Why do you have to jump to so many conclusions?" he asked in return.

"I don't know," Quatre said running his fingers through his platinum hair, "I was so nervous…"

"And you acted hastily," Trowa replied, "Maybe Tizzy acted hastily too. Maybe you need to go talk to her."

"Maybe." Quatre decided 'maybe' didn't mean now and mulled over what Trowa had said. "Did you learn all this dating my sisters?"

Trowa smiled, "Yes, yes I did. Feel free to come to me for any kind of advice. _Any_ kind."

"If something happens to one of them you're the first to die, you know that right?" Quatre asked, smiling at him.

"But it will have been worth it…"

"Ok, time to go talk to Tizzy now," Quatre said, feeling a little ill as he got up.

"I figured that would get you out of here," Trowa said, picking up his book.

"Does that make it a lie?" Trowa shook his head slyly, and Quatre left.

* * *

Quatre couldn't resist checking, but his fears were affirmed. Tizzy was fast asleep on the couch, and she shivered lightly. He grabbed a blanket off the arm of the couch and wrapped it around her. She smiled at his touch, and he ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish you were awake," he whispered, sitting down next to the couch, "You look so beautiful right now. I really wish I could tell you how sorry I am for not letting you explain earlier. I mean even if you were laughing at me, it wouldn't matter. I was surprised I did it too. It's so strange being with you now. I've been waiting so long to tell you how I feel; I suddenly can't remember anything I wanted to say. I had it all planned out, everything I would say and do. But all I want to do is be near you." He sighed. 

"Quatre?" Tizzy asked softly. He turned to face her and paled.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked nervously.

"Since probably around 'I wish you were awake,'" she replied. She leaned in and kissed his neck, which sent shivers down Quatre's spine.

"I meant what I said," he commented suddenly.

"I know," she whispered in his ear, "And I wasn't laughing at you before." He turned his body so he was looking up at her. "I was laughing because it was so sudden. Like you said, it took us so long to get here that now that we're here, I have no idea what to do. I guess the real reason I was laughing was because it made me nervous."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to move things too quickly…"

"That's not what I mean," she laughed, "I just didn't think it would ever actually happen. You and I, kissing. Combined with the rest of tonight, it was far too surreal." Tizzy smiled down at him.

"Oh." She laced her fingers in his hair and began to massage his scalp with her fingertips. They both figured their little misunderstanding was over, so Quatre closed his eyes to enjoy her touch. "That's really distracting," he said. She started to pull her hand away, but he opened his eyes, "Don't stop, it feels good. It just makes it hard to concentrate. I mean I know we were talking about something important…"

"Was that a poorly disguised subject change?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes it was," he replied, smiling.

"Well here's another one," she said before leaning down to kiss him. This time she welcomed his tongue with her own. Her hands snaked down to his neck, and she slid off the couch so she was sitting next to him. Quatre pulled away so he could look her in the eyes. He kissed her again before getting up. He helped her up, too.

"We should go to sleep," he said shyly.

"Yeah…" She wrapped her arms around him. "But I don't want you to leave." She smiled, "Will you stay here till I fall asleep?" He nodded, yawning.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: So yea, r/r please? 


End file.
